Rags and Riches
by Ashterra
Summary: Ashelin is in high school when she meets Torn, the new commander of the Krimson Guards. But she cannot fall for someone of a lower status, but a large issue could change everything. Ashelin/Torn pairing. Rated M for language and heavy sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to Naughty Dog. I don't own any of the characters except for the one that I made up. Who has a small part :P

**Chapter 1**

I strutted down the hall with a grin on my full lips. Many of the boys stopped to stare. I couldn't blame them. I was the hottest piece of ass in the entire senior class. I took advantage of it to. But what teenage girl wouldnt?

I flipped my long smooth red hair over my shoulder in one swift motion. With each step my large breasts bounced lightly. I was only seventeen, and life was good. Being the daughter of the baron meant that I got what I wanted, when I wanted it. You bet I was spoiled. Rotten to my core.

I was however, a straight A student. Go figure, but I thought very hightly of my school work. I wanted to show that brains and beauty came in the same package. I hated all those girls who were pretty, but pretended to be dumb. To make it worse, they were all sluts to. I however, was still pure, virgin. Everyone knew to. That made the boys want me even more. Feels so good to be wanted. But I didn't really see anything in these highschool boys. All they wanted to do was stick their dick in every hole that girl has. So I stayed the bright, beautiful, sexy, and single Ashelin Praxis.

"Hey Ashelin, I see that you're walking. Could I give you a ride home?" a boy from my chemistry class asked nervously. I looked up and saw that the sun was at its high point. It would be a long walk home. I smiled at him, and slipped into the passengers side of his car.

"I guess I could use a ride home today." the boy smiled, and zoomed off towards the palace. He seemed very nervous. Acting as if he had never been near a girl alone. I drummed my fingers on my book. Being stuck in bumper to bumper traffic was not on my list of things to do. I turned towards the boy.

"I'm sorry about the delay Ashelin." he frowned. I sighed heavily, and forced a smile. He annoyed me.

"It's alright. But, I think I'm going to walk home actually. I do have a lot do this afternoon." I opened the door, and hoped out of his car. I saw the disappointed look on his face, but all well. Life sucks sometimes. As I turned to leave, I fell back on the ground suddenly. It took me a second to stop seeing stars. I saw an outstreched hand, and I eagerly took it to help hoist myself up. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and saw a Krimson Guard standing before me.

"Watch where you're going next time." he snapped at me. I glared at him. No one talked to me like that. Especially a servent to my father.

"Excuse me?" I growled, "I believe it was you who knocked me down. Who do you think you are? Do ou even know who I am?" the guard scoffed at me.

"Everyone knows who you are. You're the Baron's spoiled brat. Now get out of my way. I need to finish my route." I was fumming by this point. I crossed my arms, and stood my ground blocking him.

"Remove your helmet." I ordered. The guard stood there for a moment.

"No." he said flatly. I reached forward in an effort to pull it off his face. But he struggled against me.

"I said take it off! I want to see your face!" he was much stronger than I was. He sighed heavily, and he took his helmet off. I stared at him. He was handsome. Dark brown hair in dreds, a masculine jaw line complimented by a low brow. His light blue eyes were a piercing shade. You could almost get lost in them. His tattoos just made him seem so much more dangerous. I knew that they were a requirement of the guards to be branded, but his seemed just to fit. I must have been staring for a while because he gave me an odd look.

"Well, you saw me. Will you move now?" he snapped. I nodded quickly, and stepped to the side.

"Yeah. Of course." he walked past me, and he put his helmet back on conceiling his perfect face. "Wait!" I called. He paused, and looked over his shoulder at me." I didn't catch your name." he turned back towards his route.

"It's Torn." he yelled. I watched him until he was out of sight. I wanted to see his face to tell my father that I was mistreated. But now, I would hold my tongue. Something about Torn was hypnotizing. I wanted him, and like I said before; I always get what I want. Next time I see him, I was going to make sure that I was sexy. I was going to make that man fall for me. Make him fall hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I'm hoping that this story goes the way I want it to. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2**

I laid on my stomach on my bed. My book was open, and the math problems were staring back at me. I knew how to do them, but I just couldn't concentrate. Torn kept slipping back into my mind. I have never gotten like this about someone before. It was actually making me upset. I was supposed to make the men incapable of regular activities. Not the other way around!

I pulled my long red hair into a pony tail. "Focus Ashelin" I told myself. He was just another man. One that happened to put in my place. Did I enjoy being underminded? Did I like to be told what to do? What a sick person I must be. One meeting wasnt enough. I had to see him again. Just once. Then I would go back to my homework. He should be done with his patrol anyway.

I left my room, and wandered down the hallways. I checked a few of the employee rooms. Many guards were there, lounging and throwing back beers. But Torn was no where to be found. Didn't take to long before I found him though. My father's thundering voice gave it away.

"You never remove your helmet while on patrol! Especially a commanding officer such as yourself! What was the reason you would even think about removing it?" I stood behind the doorframe listening. I turned slightly to look into the room. My father's back was to me. I gasped lightly when Torn made eye contact with me. I bit my bottem lip. He was going to tell my father that I made him remove it. I was bound to get a slap for it. He would also scream at me until he was blue in the face. I held my breath waiting for it. Torn shot me a sharp glare, and then looked back at my father.

"I apologize again. I removed it to get a better look at something that I thought looked suspicious. It won't happen again." he said dryly. My jaw dropped in amazement.

"It better not. It'll be your job the next time." he sighed heavily. "Ashelin, would you please stop spying and come in here." he ordered. I stared at the floor as I entered the room. "This is our new commanding officer. Show him to his room for me." he turned and left us alone. I stared up at Torn in shock still. He kept glaring at me though.

"Why didn't you tell him that it was me?" I breathed.

"Weren't you supposed to be showing me to my room?" he growled. I motioned for him to follow. As we proceeded down the hall, I didn't drop the subject. I turned my head back towards him as we walked.

"I am showing you, but you didn't answer my question." he glared back at me, and I knew that I was getting on his nerves.

"I don't have to answer you. You're just a small, spoiled rich bitch." he grumbled. My jaw dropped at his comment. Inside, deep down, way deep down, I knew that he was one hundred percent correct. But there was no way in hell that I was going to admit it. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. He stopped as well, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am the Baron's daughter. You are under his command. When he is not present, you will answer to me. I command you to answer my question. That is a direct order soldier." we glared daggers at one another for some time before Torn opened his mouth to speak.

"I refuse your order." he said plainly. I felt the rage build its way up to my face. I opened the door to my left, and took a step back.

"Here's your room." I grumbled. Torn smirked at me. I knew that I was cute when I was mad, but something told me thats not why he was laughing.

"Try asking nicely." I sighed heavily. I never say please. Its not a common word in my vocabulary.

"No." I said flatly.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." Torn slammed his door shut in my face. I stood in place for a moment before I returned to my room. Half of me hated him, and wanted to kill him. Rip him to pieces, and burn them to ashes. But the other half of me was very attracted to him. He was like my own personal brand of herion. I couldn't get enough. I knew that I had to find some way of getting closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At school that day, I had trouble focusing. Tess was rambling in my ear about something that I really didn't care about while I was trying to finish my homework that I was supposed to do last night.

"I don't understand why you are even bothering to finish that stupid calculas assignment. You're Ashelin Praxis. Your father can just pass you." she said while filing her nails. I punched a few numbers into my calculator.

"I like to earn my grade Tess. It's the satisfaction that I want." she sighed heavily, and grinned at me.

"I saw you talking to that new commander yesterday. I was stuck in traffic when I saw him remove his helmet. He's pretty hot." I dropped my pencil.

"He's off limits!" I snapped. Tess jumped back slightly in surprise.

"I was just making a statement. I figured that you two were up to something from the way he looked at you." I closed my book so I could fully engage in converstaion.

"What do you mean? I only remember him glaring at me." Tess put her file in her bag.

"Right before he put his helmet back on. When you turned around. He looked at you like...like he really wanted you or something. But than again, who wouldn't?" I shook my head. I knew that almost every guy wanted me, but she had to be wrong about Torn.

"Are you sure it wasn't a look of disgust Tess?" she shook her head with a grin.

"Nope. He checked out your ass." she giggled. I couldn't help but giggle as well. I couldn't wait till final bell. Torn would be on his route. I conducted a plan in my final class to bump into Torn casually, and ask him to walk me home. Knowing fully that the streets are dangerous. He would have to. Right?

I headed down the street, and saw Torn on his usual patrol route. A citizen woman was talking to him. I knew that she wasn't interested in him, but my anger still boiled. I didn't like other women talking to him. He wasn't mine, but I'd be damned if he was going to be someone elses. The woman finally left, so I marched up to Torn.

"Will you walk me home?" I asked as polietly as I could. Torn stood there for a moment.

"Why? You made it home fine yesterday without me." he grumbled. I sighed heavily. I knew he would pull this shit.

"Some boy at school today wouldnt leave me alone." I lied. "I would just feel safer with an escort. Or...I could always just tell my father about the horrible job his new commander is doing." Torn sighed heavily, and placed his hand at the small of my back. It felt so nice. I smiled brightly, and walked with him.

"Alright. Come on." he grumbled. To my excitement he didn't remove his hand right away. I had never been touched by a man, nor have I ever touched one. I kissed a boy once on the lips when I was fourteen. In a game of spin the bottle. He missed, and kissed the side of my lips, but that is as far as I have ever gotten. We walked in silence.

"You're not much of a talker." I said finally.

"I don't have to talk." he said flattly. I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind. We're almost there." I sighed heavily as the palace came into view. As we approached the door, I turned to look at him.

"Thank you. For walking me that is." Torn shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing." he said flatly. I watched as he turned and walked away. I entered the palace and shook him out of my head. I had a party to go to tonight, and I had to look good.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that its taking so long to update. Work and new boyfriend has been soaking up most of my time. But here's the next two chapters. Review and let me know what you think! :D

**Chapter 4**

I knocked on the door of the house that I had directions to, and Tess answered. I could tell that she was already sauced.

"Ashelin! You made it! Get your fine ass in here!" she said in a rather loud slurred voice. She yanked me inside of the house before I could step in. I danced, and drank. Before I knew what was really happening, I was grinding on a boy. He had his hands on my hips, and was moving with me. I knew him. Blade, he sat next to me in my calculas class. I knew he liked me. But then again, who didn't? But I caught him staring at me on numerous occasions. I turned to face him and continued to dance. His lips grazed mine every so often, and his hands would run across my ass every chance he had. He suddenly grabbed my arms and dragged me to an empty bedroom. He shoved me up against the wall once the door was closed and began to bite and kiss my neck. My eyes widened, and I began to regain my sober mind.

"Wait Blade! Slow down!" I hissed trying to force him back. He took a step back and looked at me.

"Don't worry alright? You'll love it. I promise." he continued, but I also continued to try and push him off of me. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and tossed me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, and his hands tried to pull my top down, but with me struggling it ripped down the middle. He held me down, and with his free hand, he began to unbuckle his belt. I screamed, and wiggled enough to free on hand. I put as much power as I could behind my swing to his face. My acrylic nails scratched him deep enough to draw blood. He yelped, and swung his fist at me. Ignoring the pain in my eye I kicked him off of me, and stumbled to the door seeing stars the entire time. "Get the hell back here Ashelin!" Blade yelled as he ran after me. I continued to scream as I dashed into the street. Blade caught me, and gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me. "Don't you ever strike me! You stupid bitch!" he raised his fist to hit me again, but a much stronger hand grabbed his wrist. Blade turned to see Torn standing there, a dangerous glare on his handsome tattooed face. With one powerful, smooth swing Torn struck Blade's left eye knocking him to the ground motionless. My jaw dropped when I saw the amount of strength that Torn put behind that punch.

"Get in the hellcat. Now!" he roared at me. I gasped, and scrambled into the passenger seat. He took off towards the palace, the same dangerous look across his face. "Seriously! What were you thinking?" he yelled at me. "You never go to a party alone! You are so lucky! What if something else happened to you? How can you be so stupid?" he looked at me, and I started crying harder. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Let's get you cleaned up." when we reached the palace he put his krimson guard jacket around my shoulders to conceal my chest. He led me up the stairs and unlocked his room. He sat me down on his bed, and he disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the sink water running, and he returned with a damp washcloth. He got down on his knees in front of me so he could be at my level. "This is going to hurt." he whispered. As he pressed it to my cheek, I jerked back.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I yelled. Torn pressed it to my face, and held onto my chin so I couldn't move my head away.

"Have to clean the blood off. The more you move, the more it will hurt." I grumbled and closed my eyes. He finshed quickly, and I felt his fingers graze my hurt cheek. "It's not bad. He must have been wearing a ring or something to be able to break the skin like this. But its mostly bruised. You're going to have a nice black eye for some time." I touched my fingers to the bruise, and sighed to myself. I saw that Torn had his back to me, so I took the chance to look around his room. It matched every other guard room; bare walls, plain bed sheets, and lots of pointless space. But something stood out of place. Two guitars sat in the corner of his room. One was a blood red, with white trim. The other was jet black with a gold backing. I turned to see that Torn was removing his shirt. My jaw dropped. My eyes traced the definition in his back. The muscles were so detailed, and that held my gaze. He was perfect. The tattoo went down his back and disappeared at his belt line, it just added to the enjoyment. I began to wonder just how far down it went. Did his tattoo stop at his belt line? Or did it go down the front side? Back side? Perhaps both? I could find out...but I'm sure that as soon as my hands grabbed at his belt buckle, he would beat me with the lamp on his side table. He turned to face me, and raised one eyebrow. I realized that my jaw was still down, so I snapped my mouth shut quickly. I shook myself back to reality.

"Um...could you teach me?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Teach me. To play." I pointed at his guitars. He glanced at them, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I can teach you. But stay quiet about it. I could get in huge trouble right now for having you in my room. I'm already on your father's bad side. There's no need to make it worse. Understood?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow around eight." I stood up, and left his room slowly. I made sure my hips swayed when I walked. As I proceeded to my room, I was almost completely sober, but having drunken thoughts. Would he want me on my knees? Or edge of the bed? Hair pulled? Neck biter? Stop it Ashelin I said to myself. You are the Baron's daughter. Every man in the city was at my disposal. I was to good for a poor, angry, nobody. No family, no home, no security or stability to offer. But why did I want him so bad? I didn't just want him, I needed him. He was everything that I wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I knocked on Torn's door at eight. I did my hair and makeup to make sure that I looked good. he answered wearing a tight muscle shirt. I couldn't hold back the grin that crossed my lips when I saw him. That shirt showed every line and curve, and given the chance, I would surrender myself to him completely.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and entered his room. "Have a seat." he motioned towards the edge of his bed. I sat down, and Torn handed me the red guitar. I held it awkwardly as he took a seat next to me. "Hold it like this first of all." I observed him, and tryed to mimick his actions.

"Sorry...I'm..."

"It's alright." he cut me off. "Don't be afraid of it. Ok, I'm going to teach you a simple song to start out with. Its all the major basic chords." he showed me the four chords that it was made up as. I could tell that he was getting frustraded with me. We had been practicing for over an hour, and I still couldn't play the chords correctly. I sighed in defeat, and laid the guitar on my lap.

"I'm done for the night. I don't want to break you guitar out of anger." I grumbled. Torn stood, and took his guitar from me, and placed it back in the corner.

"It's getting late anyway. I don't want you here longer than need be. Be careful that no one sees you when you leave." he said to me. Almost completely emotionless. I glared at him in disgust. Just kicking me out like that. I was Ashelin Praxis! I would choose when I would leave. So, like the little princess I was, I sat there. Torn glared at me over his shoulder, and turned to face me. "Why the hell are you still here?"

"Maybe I didn't like the way you told me to leave." I crossed my arms. "You cant just kick me out."

"Watch me." Torn snapped. He grabbed my shoulders suddenly, and with one forceful push I found myself regaining my balance in the hallway. "Go to your room little girl." he slammed the door leaving me there with my jaw dropped. I ended up going back to my room. Kicking the walls in the hall, and knocking tables over along the way. Very childish, but I didn't care. At least I wasnt screaming. When I laid down on my bed, I felt the empty space next to me. Even though I hated him, I wanted Torn next to me.

I returned to his room every night at the same time. Every time he did let me in, and sat down with me to teach my to play. I was getting better. I could play the song correctly, and even sing the lyrics while I played. He raised the difficulty slowly. But since I was understanding the instrument, the songs were easy to learn. It was just memorizing them. Our sessions were getting longer to. We would lose track of time. I yawned sleepily, and Torn glanced at his clock.

"Oh damn. It's two in the morning. I have to be up in three hours."he walked me to his door. "Are you showing up tomorrow?" I frowned, and shook my head.

"I cant. My father got invited to a dinner party, and I have to go with him." Torn looked disappointed. My heart began to beat faster. Was he finally falling for me. I froze in place. He was leaning forward. Oh my gosh, he just brushed some hair away from my face. Any second now our lips are going to touch. Finally, the moment that I have been waiting for! But it never happened. Torn drew back suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting out of line. I think you should leave Ashelin before I cant catch myself." I was crushed. How dare he beed a good guard. He ws so close to my lips, I could almost feel them. The tears streamed down my face, and I clenched my fists.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, and slammed his door behind me. I cryed harder as I headed to my room. All I wanted was for him to be mine, and he put his job inbetween us. I wasn't sure when I would have a chance like that again. Talk about bad luck. But little did I know at the time, my luck would take a turn for the worst. It would go from bad to horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

Contains heavy sexual content.

**Chapter 6**

My father came to my room to collect me for the dinner party. A couple leaders from other cities came to discuss political issues, and the possibility of trades, and highways connecting their city and ours. I wore a simple strapless black dress, with matching black pumps. I was not at all thrilled to go. But I would have to make the best of it.

I sat picking at my dinner, trying not to look up. The young man across from me was staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my forehead. You have not seen a disgusting person until you have seen him. His long hair was slicked back against his head, pulled back into a ponytail. But at the rubber band, it was frizzy and curly. His face was littered with acne, but that didn't surprise me. He looked greasy. His face was shiney! His lips were extremely chapped, his fingernails were black underneath, and he smelled like pee.

"Oh my dead Baron, your daughter is just beautiful!" I glanced up at the disgusting man's snobby mother. "She would just be perfect fo rmy son." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What?" I snapped. I felt my father kick my foot under the table.

"I do agree that my Ashelin would be a wonderful match for Tristan." my father said while shooting me an angry look. I looked across the table horrified by icky Tristan. He smiled widely at me showing two rows of crooked yellow teeth.

"Of course we would have to wait until Ahselin is of age." Tristan said. I couldn't look away from him. He was to grose. He raised his eyebrows at me, and passed his tongue over his top lip. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was forcing my dinner back down my throat.

"Well, Ashelin will be the proper age in six months." my father chimmed in.

"That's perfect!" his mother squealed. "We will be finished with our holiday at the coast by then. Tristan will pick out a gorgeous ring for her. Oh Baron, just think of how well we will be doing as a family. There will be so much more productivity for our buisnesses." I tuned the rest of the chatter out. I couldn't listen. It was just to awful. Who were they to plan out my future? How could they not see how vile Tristan was? It's not like you had to spend time with him to know, you just had to look at him! As our guests left, I approached my father about this abomination.

"Father, what was that about?"

"Ashelin, you will marry that boy. Just think of the buisness possibilities. We could have so much power." I shook my head quickly.

"No! I refuse! He's the most disgusting man I have ever met!" I stomped my foot. My fahter grabbed my shoulders and shook me as he yelled.

"Well I suggest you find a way to get over that in six months. You will be his by that time. We will hire a planner in the morning." he turned and left me there in the hall stunned. I began to walk. I wasnt sure what I was doing, but I was knocking on Torn's door. He answered shirtless, and he raised one arm against the doorframe.

"Yes?" I just stared at him. I frowned, and before I knew what happened I leaned up and locked lips with him. He wrapped his arms around me as he returned the kiss. He kicked his door shut, and deepened the kiss. I gripped his hair, and pressed up against him forcefully. I wasnt really sure what I was doing. But Torn seemed to be experienced, so I just followed what he did. I began to feel bold though. I wanted to really turn him on. Show up any other bitch that he had. I took a step back and unzipped my dress. As it fell to the floor he raised his eyebrows. Under my dress was a strapless lace bra, with a matching lace thong. I grinned seductively at him. He approached me, and ran his hands slowly down my back. I giggled loudly as he squeezed my ass. He grinned back at me as he touched his forehead to mine. "I want you to do something for me. " he whispered. I felt my heart race faster.

"Anything." I breathed. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I want you, on your knees. Now." he ordered. It felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I fell to my knees in front of him. with two shakey hands, I unbuckled his belt, and pulled the zipper down. His erect member slipped out, and I gasped loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Now I know why you don't talk!" I felt like I could slap myself. I felt my face turn bright red at my words. Torn snicked lightly, and pushed my hair back out of my face. I was terrified, but now was not the time to back out. I liftedd my chin up, and forced half of his member into my mouth. It hurt my jaw to open my mouth that wide, but I didn't care at this point anymore. I ran my tongue across the sides, and tried to take more of him. I assumed that what I was doing was good because Torn would make small noises here and there. I pressed the tip of my tongue up against the middle of his shaft, and he gasped loudly. My hair stood on end at that noise. I loved it. I continued to do that same motion because I wanted to hear it more. His gasping gave me the rush that I had been wanting. I felt his fingers grab a fist full of my hair, and I jumped in surprise as he forced my head back and forth. It was so hot. I began to moan loudly. I was a little embarrassed though. I couldn't take all of him no matter how bad I wanted to. I couldn't hold back the cough. But Torn didn't seem to mind. He reached down, and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips met again. But we soon fell onto his bed, and he supported his weight on his hands above me. I must have looked as nervous as I felt because he frowned at me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a low voice. I shook my head. I was ready. I was ready to give Torn what every man wanted from me.

"No." I whispered. "I'm just...nervous. I've never done this before." I blushed. Torn grinned at me. His eyes were now full of firery sin. He never looked more dangerous and attractive. He smoothed the hair back from my cheek.

"Just relax. No need to be nervous. So don't worry baby, I'll go slow." he kissed my neck as he lowered his weight. My breathing quickened, and before I could catch myself I let out a sharp scream. Torn had entered me forcefully, and broke my virginity. The sensation was amazing. Nothing that I thought it would be. It was better. Being this close and intamite with Torn was enough to make my body explode. Small moans and gasps escaped from both of our lips with each powerful thrust. Each one more powerful than the last. Torn knew what he was doing, and he did it well. He was throwing my body around in different positions like a ragdoll. With each one I moaned louder, and his breathing became heavier. I began to shout to him when he slowed down.

"Don't stop Torn!" I couldn't believe what I was saying. But he seemed to love it, so I kept it up. I pushed against him forcing him to enter me deeper. I needed more. I wasn't ready for it to be over. Torn threw me onto all fours, and grabbed a fist full of my hair as he forced himself in from behind.

"Say my name." he ordered. My moans of his name turned into screams. It felt fantastic. He was so skilled. I loved every second of it. I gasped loudly whe he suddenly forced himself inside of me as far as he could. His breathing was heavy for a few seconds, but he pulled out and set my hair free. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me up on top of him. I pressed my naked chest against his, and kissed him. We tried to catch our breath as best we could. I beamed down at him. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew that I was glowing. I laid down next to him, and wrapped both of my delicate arms around his strong forearm. I saw the small amount of blood on my inner thighs, but I didn't care. I was at complete peace with myself.

"You were amazing Torn." I breathed. He snickered, and kissed the top of my head.

"You were pretty amazing to." he looked down at me. "Stay the night with me?" I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Of course. I'm not done with you yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up next to Torn who was looking over some papers. I grinned to myself. He's always wrapped up in work. I stretched, and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered. I smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning." I sat up to try and relieve the grogyness. I was a little sore, and that brought the memories of the night flowing back. I was no longer a virgin. Wait...I had slept with Torn. I looked over at him. Yep...that was him. He was real. But not all the memories were happy ones. I remembered my father's discussion about my future. I ran mt hands down my face and sighed.

"Everything alright?" he asked while giving me a strange look.

"Yes and no." he set his papers on his nightstand, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Spill it." he said. I shrugged.

"The dinner part last night really upset me. There was this disgusting madn there, and my father wants me to marry him. Mainly for buisness reasons. I dont know what to do." Torn stared at me for a moment.

"Dont marry him. You dont have to do anything that you dont want to." I shook my head.

"You clearly dont know my father very well." Torn placed his forehead against mine. He spoke very softly, and I could hear the serious tone.

"Listen to me. We'll think of something. I wont ever let anything bad happen to you. You will never have to do something that you dont want to do. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good. Now get dressed. Go back to your room before someone notices you." he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he disappeared into the bathroom for his morning shower. As I slipped down the hall to my own room for a shower, I felt light. I did it. I got the man that I wanted. As the hot water poured down my back, I kept a constant smile on my face. I trusted Torn to get me out of this hell hole of a city. Away from my nightmares, away from Tristan, and away from my father.

For the next month I was always sneaking into Torn's room after hours. It was almost every night. I was much happier when he was with me. But as the month drew to a close, and the next month appeared, I began to worry. My monthly curse didn't pay me a visit. I've skipped a period before. So I didn't think much of it. But things didn't seem right. I was eating more. Throwing up in the morning. I knew that something was very wrong.

I walked to a local store that was just down the road. It was a small, family owned buisness. They knew me very well. I always bought my makeup from them. I walked cautiously down the aisles making sure that no one was watching me. When I spotted the pregnancy test, I froze. There was so many of them. I wasnt sure which one would be the best one to get. I bit my lower lip, and held my breath. I grabbed the one that was closest to me, and shoved it into the bottom of my bag. I left the store quickly, horrified by what I just did. I wouldnt ever dream of stealing, but I had to. They knew me. What if they told? I couldnt risk that. Not just for me, but for Torn as well.

As I sneaked up to my room, I dug out the test, and scanned over the directions. After I finished peeing on it, I placed the cap back on, and began to pace around my room. I never realized how long five minuets really was till now. But when my timer went off, I dreaded going back to the bathroom counter. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that there was a plus sign instead of a minus. I was pregnant. Time seemed to stand still. It was to much to take at one time. But I couldn't dwell on it. First things first. I had to tell Torn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I knew that Torn was working inside of the palace today. My father was conducting experiments on prisoners. Injecting them with dark eco to make some form of a perfect warrior. I didnt know to much about it, and I did not want to know more. I snuck down to the prison chambers, and stuck my head through the door. I saw a prisoner strapped to a table looking terrified. Torn stood next to him tapping a syringe filled with the eco. I cringed as he forced the needle into the mans arm. As the man howled in pain, Torn began to fill a new needle with more eco.

"Um...Torn." I called. He looked up, and froze when he saw me. "I need to speak with you."  
"I'm working Ashelin. It'll have to wait." he snapped.

"No. I need to speak with you right now. It cant wait." he set the needle down, and glared at me.

"Make it quick." he whispered as we stepped into a storage room completely out of earshot of anyone. I twisted my fingers in my hand. I didnt know how to tell him. It wasnt really easy to drop this kind of a bombshell on someone. "Come on Ashelin. I couldnt only spare a couple of minuets. Spit it out." I took a deep breath as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Torn...I'm...I'm pregnant." I said. Torn stared at me. His face was blank, but I could see the fear in his eyes. We stood there staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Silent, terrified. Torn suddenly turned his back to me, and ran his hands through his hair. He puched the wall causing me to jump back.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He turned back towards me. "Have you told anyone?" I shook my head.

"Only you."

"Keep it that way." he took a deep breath. "Have you thought about this? Maybe get a number to an out of town abortion clinic?" I raised my hands to stop him from speaking.

"Wait Torn. I dont think I want an abortion. I want to keep it." Torn's jaw dropped at my words.

"You cant be serious. Ashelin...I can get in huge trouble. You're under age. You're my bosses daughter. This wont be taken lightly. Im six years older than you!" I began to cry harder.

"This is hard for me to Torn! I just cant kill it! I wont do it." Torn grabbed my shoulders, and gave me a hard look.

"Listen to me. You either get rid of it, or I'm not going to stick around. Those are your choices. I'm not going to get fucked over because of some stupid high school girl that couldnt keep her legs closed." he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. I dropped to my knees in heavy sobs. I was in such shock. He killed me inside. I was utterly alone.

Later that night I had calmed down a bit. I laid in my bed, on my side. One hand was rested on my stomach. I was almost in a meditative state when I heard a knock on my door. I answered the door, and was shocked to see Torn there. Before I could stop myself, I had given him a forceful slap across the face. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I know that I deserved that..." he looked down at me before he spoke. "Ashelin...I came to apologize. I didnt mean all of those awful things that I said to you. I feel horrible because I hurt you. I can understand if you wont forgive me. I was scared. I felt helpless. I cant handle that feeling. I paniced. But I want to me there for you. I'll stay by you, regardless of what your choice is. I'll always be here." I began to cry again when I threw my arms around him. We both dropped to our knees as he hugged me back tightly.

"I'm so scared Torn." I sobbed. He rubbed my back lightly.

"Shhhh...everything is going to be alright. We'll think of something."

As the months passed, by baby bump began to show. I got glances at my school. Rumors were spreading. But I didnt care. My fahter hadnt said anything about it. That scared me more than anything. He was still forcing me to go to dress fittings. But they wouldnt fit me for a maturnity dress. Something about the entire situation seemed odd, but I didnt think twice about it.

"Torn spent every night with me. He even drove me to every doctors appointment. We had to do all of this in secret. As far as everyone know, I got knocked up from some boy at school. I was having a boy. Torn actually seemed excited about haivng a son. He even picked out the name Caliban. I even began to get excited. Maybe having a baby wouldnt be so bad after all.

"Ashelin, your father wants to see you on the roof." a guard told me before I could hide in my room. I grumbled as I climbed the stairs to the roof. Climbing many flights of staires wasnt easy when you were five months pregnant. I saw my father standing at the railing over looking the city. I took a deep breath, I wasnt going to be afraid of him.

"You wanted to see me father?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"Yes Ashelin. Look over this city. What do you see?" he asked me. I gazed across the rooftops.

"I see nothing that I desire. I see unhappiness, gang wars, homeless in the slums. Poor people working two jobs making minimum wage to try and survive." I looked up at him. "How could you sell your own daught to benifit your poor excuse for a city? You're not my father." he seemed unmoved by my words.

"I did it for your own good Ashelin. Everything that I have done, or will do is best for you. I suggest that you just do as I say, because this city will be yours some day." I shook my head.

"I will never rule this shit hole of a city." I turned on my heel, and headed for the stairs. When I reached the first step, I felt a strong hand push on my back. I screamed as I lost my balance, and hit the stairs stomach first. I tumbled down the stairs unable to stop myself. As I fell onto the first flat I looked up to see a blurry figure of my father at the top of the stairs. I turned my head, and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully the ending of this story will live up to the expectations.

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had a horrible headache. But then I remembered why I was here. I looked around for someone to tell me how I was. Before I could call the nurse, Torn walked in. He approached my bed side, and clutched my hand firmly.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" he whispered. I gazed up at him.

"Sore. Torn...our son?" he averted his eyes from me for a moment. He shook his head. I gasped loudly. I shook my head. "No...no. Torn, please don't tell me that we lost him." my eyes were pleading with him. I could see him holding back tears.

"I'm sorry. You took a horrible fall. They tried hun...but you got here to late. We...we lost him." I looked past Torn in horror. He turned and saw my father in the doorway. Torn released my hand, and as my father and Torn passed each other, Torn had a look of pure hatred. The look in his eyes was something that I would never forget. My father allowed Torn to leave the room peacefully. But I wasn't so quiet.

"You bastard!" I shrieked. "You pushed me!" I threw my pitcher of water from my side table at him. To my disappointment he dodged it. "You pushed me! You killed my son! You murderer!" he crossed his arms, and looked unmoved.

"I told you Ashelin, everything I do was for your own good. You will thank me later." I turned my head away from him.

"You will never hear me say those words to you."

A few nights later, I awoke to screaming in the palace. Something wasn't right about the commotion. It was a deep scream. It sounded very violent. I left my room, but I was soon grabbed by a guard. I struggled to break his grip, but it was useless. I was still to weak. He dragged me to the throne room. Torn's arms were locked in the arms of two Krimson Guards. My father was waiting for me.

"Ashelin, was he the father?" he snarled.

"No." my father slapped me across the face. Torn nearly lost it.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" he tried to move, but the guards had him to tightly. My father asked me again.

"Was he the father?" I glanced at Torn.

"No. He means nothing to me." my father took a step back, and pulled a gun from his hip. He aimed it at Torn's head.

"If he means nothing, then you wouldn't mind if I killed him." he pulled back the safety.

"NO!" I screamed. "STOP!" Torn shook his head and looked at the ground. My father grinned as he pulled the trigger. But all there was, was a click. My jaw dropped. My father had tricked me. All he needed was a confession to arrest Torn...and he had pulled it straight from my lips. Torn began to struggle against the guards.

"Ashelin!" Torn yelled. But I was only able to reach for him. The guards pulled him out of sight. I knew what I had to do. I was going to need help.

"Errol...I need your help." the young guard crossed his arms, and leaned up against the wall. He snickered at me.

"I know you do. But what do I get out of it?" I sighed heavily. I hated this man. But he was what I needed to keep Torn alive.

"Torn's job. Krimson Guard commander. It's yours. No questions asked." Errol tapped his chin in thought.

"Very tempting my dear. But, I'll need something else. I'm not going to place my ass on the line for just a higher rank." I ran my heand through my hair in frustration.

"I don't have anything else." he glanced down the hall to make sure that no one was around. He closed and locked my bedroom door. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sure we can work something out." I took a step back.

"Errol...you cant expect me to..."

"Do you want Torn alive or dead?" he barked. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I began to unbutton my shirt, and let it fall to the floor exposing my naked chest. I yelped as Errol grabbed me, and pushed my front end up against the wall. He ripped my skirt in half like a starving animal. He kept the side of my face pressed up against the wall as he spoke. "I am going to fully enjoy this." I bit my lip as he entered me. He was to rough. He yanked my hair, and bit me leaving marks. He was extremely painfull with his actions. But not a single tear or noise escaped from my lips. Torn's life was important enough to endure this humiliation. Errol gasped and pulled out quickly. I heard him catch his breath before he spoke. "Clean yourself up. I'll be back tonight. Be ready."

At eleven o'clock sharp, Errol was knocking on my door. I slipped out, and we both jogged down the hall.

"Listen, you wont have much time, so just get in and get out. Understood?" I nodded. Errol and I decended the steps to the prison. He swung the end of his gun down onto the back of the guards neck, knocking him unconscious. Errol searched him, and handed me a key card. "Go." he raised his gun keeping guard as I entered the prison doors. Torn leaped up, and grabbed the bars of his cell when he saw me enter the hallway.

"Ashelin? How did you..."

"No time to explain." I said quickly. I slid the card through the pinpad, and Torn's cell door unlocked. I grabbed his hand, and began to lead him back to the doors where Errol was keeping watch. I froze when I saw him Errol grin at me, and pull the alarm.

"Oh shit..." I breathed. That bastard two timed me.

"This way. Theres a hole in the vent." Torn whispered, and pulled me in the opposite direction. He pulled a grate off the ground, and lowered me into it. He jumped down in after me, and grabbed my hand. We rand down the vent until we saw a small hint of light. Torn kicked the vent out, and we escaped to the outside. "Come with me." Torn said.

"I would love to. But I can't. I have my reasons." he hugged me tightly.

"I'll come back for you." Torn whispered in my ear.

"I'll be here waiting for you." we shared one long love filled goodbye kiss. We kissed each other as if it was going to the last time. As we broke apart, he brushed the side of my cheek with his fingers. He turned and disappeared into the alleyways of the city.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I dropped out of school. I joined the Krimson Guard. It was the only way to escape from Tristan. I also joined to get myself ready for when Torn came back for me. I didn't go with him because I knew that I would only slow him down. I couldnt do that to him. Not after everything he did for me.

I cried when the guard cut my hair off to my shoulders. I remember looking at my clean face in the mirror one last time before it was littered with the guards tattoos of shame. My tattoos stretched down my back instead of down my chest. I had to at least keep my chest perfect. The old woman who had tattooed me frowned.

"Don't worry miss. It's not all bad." I smiled at her.

"We all have our hell on earth."

"Aye...that we do."

I finished my training at the top of my class. I was second in command next to Errol. I kept waiting for Torn, but he never showed. Errol used to tease me for waiting, but I trusted Torn. He would show up someday. But talk was spreading. There was a group called 'The Underground' bent on destroying my father and the guards. Not to my surprise, Torn was leading it. At least I knew he was alive. But I was starting to lose faith in him. Tess had dropped out of school to join The Underground. I had heard about her and Torn's little sexual adventures from random chatter in the city. But I didn't care anymore. I was angry at first, but I was able to take care of myself. If Torn didn't come back for me...then he didn't.

"Son of a..." I trailed off as I clutched my hand. I had slammed it in the door of a small metal box attached to the side of a building. My father had us install these devices that projected his voice. I swear that man loved to listen to himself. At least someone had to.

"Nice move." I heard a voice chuckle. I gasped, and turned slowly. The voice belonged to Torn. He smiled at me, and I couldnt help but smile back.

"Torn...why...when..." I couldnt place my words together. He came up, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back for you." he whispered in my ear. I held him and took a deep breath.

"I had given up hope." I closed my eyes, and just fell into his touch.

"I never had a chance to come back. I'm here now though. I wont ever leave again." he held my face in his hands. "You're my girl. And you always will be." I smiled brightly at him. He leaned forward, and shared a long awaited overdue kiss.

**~A very short chapter, but I felt that this story needed it. Just as a closer. Hope you enjoyed!~**


End file.
